Description: The FISH Core will provide conventional FISH for BAC mapping, breakpoint mapping, genomic mapping of additional copies of low-copy repeats, and selective fiber FISH for genomic ordering of BAC clones. In addition, the FISH Core will provide patient sample analysis to confirm a specific chromosome rearrangement and the size of the rearrangement.